


Forgotten In The Thought of You

by theletterdee



Series: Tumblr Prompts - DBM [3]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: Matthew had no idea how he ended up in this situation: kissing Alice Harvey the way he'd wanted to for awhile, but he certainly wasn't going to squander it. He reveled in the solid warmth of her beneath his hands, the way her fingers carded through his hair as she pulled him impossibly closer, the scrape of the rough wall against his knuckles as he curled his fingers around her hips. // anon prompt from tumblr asked for "malice - moving around while kissing deeply and frantically"





	Forgotten In The Thought of You

Matthew had no idea how he ended up in this situation.

(Actually he had a pretty good idea how he ended up here, and it all had to do with a certain pathology registrar)

* * *

He and the boys had taken out Lucien to celebrate his upcoming wedding; Lucien was hesitant about a stag party and the drinking that would entail - the memory of the drinking and divorce scandal still fresh in his mind, but Charlie vowed to keep an eye on the police surgeon.

_"I'm driving to Melbourne early in the morning, Doc," Charlie smiled at Lucien, "so I can make sure nothing gets too out of hand for you and the others."_

And so, they ended up at a pub not far from the Colonist's Club, and the drinks started pouring. Matthew kept it light, sticking to ales and such, while Lucien nursed to his usual whiskey. It wasn't rowdy by any means, more of a friendly gathering of men as they reminisced, told stories, and challenged each other to dart games.

Some time into the party, the door cracked open and Matthew's eyebrows rose to see Dr. Alice Harvey slip in and approach the bartender. Lucien and Charlie were bickering over darts as Bill looked on in amusement, so Matthew sidled up to the bar next to Alice.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

He expected a sharp reply or look from her, what he got was a sly smile.

"You boys aren't the only ones out having fun tonight. Jean's hen party is in the room next door." Alice motioned over her shoulder with her head. "I've been tasked with bringing refills back."

Matthew smiled and took in the slight flush to Alice's cheeks, the mischievous glimmer in her eye, and the more relaxed set of her shoulders; she looked about as into her drinks as he was - not sloshed, but pleasantly warm and buzzed.

"Sounds like fun."

"It is… the party that is, not getting the refills," she grinned. "This seems nice and relaxed."

"It is," Matthew nodded, "though, frankly, I'm getting bored."

Alice leaned in, "Can you keep a secret?"

He mirrored her, his eyes briefly glancing down at her lips when she smiled, "Of course."

"I'm bored too. I mean, I'm having fun, I'm grateful Jean invited me, but aside from Rose and Jean, I don't really know anyone at the party. I volunteered to come get the refills so I could get a breather, honestly."

"I'd say you can always join us, but…" Matthew looked back at the others, all of them now arguing over something not pertaining to darts at all - as far as Matthew could tell.

"No, I don't want to spoil your fun."

"You don't spoil my fun, Alice, you never spoil my fun," he blurted out - catching them both off guard. Matthew chewed on the inside of his lip as Alice stared at him with wide eyes. He reached out and put his hand over hers. "Alice-"

The bartender - armed with Alice's refills - broke the moment between them and she quietly thanked him as Matthew drew his hand back. Alice gathered up the drinks and turned back to Matthew.

Her cheeks flushed more as she met his gaze. She glanced over his shoulder and bit her lower lip, "I have to drop these off, but…"

"Yes?"

"Give me a minute and meet me in the hallway? I'd… I'd like continue this conversation."

"Sure," Matthew smiled and watched her leave. Lucien and the others could deal without him for a bit - a conversation with Alice was something he wanted more than this party. He left them behind and slipped out into the pub hallway just as Alice left the room next door - a blast of laughter from Jean's party escaping before the door muffled it again.

Alice smiled as he walked closer; her hand curled around his and pulled him towards the door at the end of the hallway. "Come with me."

At her simple request - coupled with the feeling of her hand in his - Matthew was gone. He nodded and both of them tripped out of the hallway and into a dimly lit alleyway with quiet laughter. Alice pulled him over to the side and he followed willingly.

"Why here?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to her.

She smiled and looked up at the stars - barely visible above them - with a hum. "I wanted some air, and I wanted it with you."

"Why?"

Alice tilted her head as she considered the question, her fingers still twined with his, and Matthew waited patiently for an answer. She looked at him, and he thought he imagined her eyes trailing down to his mouth before they flicked back up to meet his gaze.

"You're… you're a mystery that I'd like to solve." She ducked her head, but Matthew caught the smile on her face and he grinned.

"Really?"

Alice huffed, but there was no malice in it. "I never should have told you," she muttered.

He tugged on her hand, pulling her closer to him, and the warmth that bloomed in his chest had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed when Alice's free hand landed it to steady herself.

"No, I'm glad you told me. You're a mystery to me too, Alice."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are. And I'd like to… what did you say? Solve it?"

"You're silly."

Matthew leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, reveling in her faint gasp. "Only with you, sweetheart."

Alice curled her hands around the lapels of his jacket and pulled. He met her halfway, their lips crashing together as he pushed her up against the brick wall at her back. Her hands slid under his jacket and burned a trail on his skin through his clothes as she deepened the kiss with a swipe of her tongue against the seam of his lips. He could taste the wine clinging to her lips, mixing with her lipstick and Matthew groaned.

He leaned up against her - his thigh pressed between her legs as she pulled him closer by his hips. Their lips met again, and again - messy, hot, and wet. Matthew could feel Alice's rapid pulse under his fingers as he cradled her face in his hands and he grinned against her mouth.

Matthew had no idea how he ended up in this situation: kissing Alice Harvey the way he'd wanted to for awhile, but he certainly wasn't going to squander it. He reveled in the solid warmth of her beneath his hands, the way her fingers carded through his hair as she pulled him impossibly closer, the scrape of the rough wall against his knuckles as he curled his fingers around her hips. His lips burned a path along her jaw - nipping at it and gently soothing with his tongue as he continued exploring the skin of her neck.

"Matthew," she sighed and arched into him when his teeth scraped against her collarbone.

"Patience, sweetheart."

Her laughter was music to his ears. She pulled him up to claim another kiss, less messy than before, but his heartbeat thrummed at the heat behind it. Alice gently broke the kiss and he rested his forehead against hers while both of them caught their breath. Matthew nuzzled her nose with his and grinned when she giggled softly.

"I'd say that was unexpected, but…"

"You wanted it too," Alice finished for him.

"Badly," Matthew pressed a kiss against her mouth, nipping gently at her bottom lip and felt her moan more than he heard it. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing into the kiss when his slid around her waist.

"I'll have to thank Jean for inviting me then, since it got us here."

Matthew laughed lightly, "And I'll have to thank Charlie for convincing Lucien to go to his own stag party."

Alice giggled again and pressed a kiss to his chin, followed by another one to his lips. "I don't think this is what either of them had in mind for their respective parties."

"Mm, probably not. Alice…"

"Hm?"

"I'd…" he cleared his throat to alleviate the sudden dryness in it. "Have dinner with me?"

Alice drew back, her eyes wide and uncertain. "You're sure?"

Matthew nodded, smiling softly at her. "I'd love to get another shot at solving your mystery."

He was rewarded with her laughter and a soft kiss. "I'm still trying to solve you too, remember?"

"I do."

She laid her head on his chest, her arms tightening briefly around his neck when he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. Matthew smiled against her hair, the pleasant buzz from their kisses mixing with the alcohol to create a warmth that fizzed through his veins as he held Alice in his arms.

"Matthew?"

"Mm?"

She lifted her head and kissed him. Her thumb lightly caressed his cheek and Matthew smiled into the kiss. Pressing another short kiss to his lips, Alice drew back just enough to meet his gaze.

"I'd love to have dinner with you."


End file.
